


What I love

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, implied Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Gladio + anyone #29: "I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special."





	What I love

Being unable to find Gladiolus was a rare occurrence. He was always easy to find; in the training room, or the locker room. Sometimes the library.

If you needed him, you could find him. Easily.

Sometimes he just showed up before you knew he needed him.  

But right now, he was missing. No one in the citadel could find him, he wasn’t at home, he wasn’t out drinking.

Amicitias had a way of doing that, Ignis noted, remembering the time years ago when Iris disappeared from the citadel, whisking Noctis away with her.

He highly doubted the large Shield was chasing a cat.

So he searched, looking all over the citadel for Gladiolus but, again, coming up empty.

"Noctis," he said, finally electing to call the person who Gladiolus should have been near. "Do you know where Gladio is?"

"No idea."

Ignis hummed. "This is unlike him."

"Yeah... Maybe ask Iris? She usually knows where he is."

"That she does. Thank you, your highness."

"Yeah, Igs. Good luck finding him." Noctis hung up, leaving Ignis little choice but to call the rowdy youngest Amicitia.

She picked up on the first ring. "Iggy! Gladio's in the park. The small one, by the slums. He goes there when he needs to think."

It was uncanny, how she knew exactly why he called.

"Thank you, Iris."

"Of course. And, Iggy? Can you make sure he's ok? He didn't look too good when he left."

"I will." Ignis smiled into the phone despite the fact that Iris couldn't see him. "He'll be fine."

"Thanks, Iggy." Iris said before hanging up.

Ignis sighed. The small garden in the more run down part of Insomnia would be a good place to hide from those looking for him and give Gladiolus a suprising amount of privacy given the open area. People around there, Glaives and civilians alike, tended to give Crownsguard a wide berth, evident as Ignis calmly made his way to where Gladiolus was hiding, sitting in a small field of the flowers whose name he bore.

"Gladio."

His head snapped up. "Iggy!"

"Are you alright? Iris said you didn't look well when you left."

He nodded. "I'm fine. It's just... it's been a bad day."

"How do you mean?" Ignis moved to sit next to Gladiolus.

"It's just... Realizing how much Noctis doesn't need me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know... sometimes I just feel like my name is the only reason I'm his guard in the first place, you know?" Gladiolus looked at the flowers around him. "Like there are many Crownsguard more experienced than I am, more qualified to protect the prince and here I am... sitting in a field of flowers."

"Gladio," Ignis began, "surely you know how much Noctis depends on you? You are like his rock; as much as he knows how to defend himself, he knows he has you to fall back on."

"I guess."

"There seems like there's something more."

"I... I wish that I knew..."

"Knew what?"

Gladiolus met Ignis's eyes. "What makes you think I'm so special."

Ignis smiled. "I can easily answer that." He shifted so he was facing Gladiolus, crossing his legs and maintianing eye contact. "Where should I start? With your eyes, like small burning suns when you fight, feirce and firelit?"

He traced a finger over Gladiolus's eyebrow. "I love watching how expressive they are, your eyes. If you know what to look for, they can show every emotion. I love how they soften when you look at me, or at Noctis or Prompto. How warm they are when you look at us." He smiled again. "How much they remind me of the sunset."

"Iggy..."

Ignis placed a finger to Gladiolus's lips. "I'm not done." His hand moved to brush through the other's hair. "Shall I move on to your smile, how it makes me relax every time it's directed towards me? Or your personality, that kind demeanor you for some reason try to hide underneath your strength."

Ignis's hands moved to Gladiolus's shoulders. "Not that I don't love your strength. I do; I love how fiercely you defend those you care about, family or friend. I love how you're always reading, despite how many people believe you wouldn't. I love it even more when you finish a book and leave it for me, knowing I'll enjoy it. Or for Prompto."

Gladiolus hiccupped a little.

"You are a kind, caring person, Gladiolus." Ignis cupped his cheeks. "In a job where being so is normally seen as a weakness. That's what makes you so special."

Gladiolus curled forwards, hiding his face in Ignis's neck and drawing the smaller man into a hug. "Thank you, Ignis. Thank you."

Ignis smiled, cupping his head. "Of course. Always."

The two stayed like that for a long while, even as the sun just began to sink below the horizon. As the light faded, they made their way back to the lights of the citadel, and Gladiolus was enveloped in two hugs: One enthusiastic one from Iris, almost knocking him to the ground as she launched herself at him and scolded him for disappearing without telling anyone. The second was from Prompto, and may have technically been two, as he dragged Noctis along with him, throwing scrawny arms arounf the both of them and grinning.

"You ok, big guy?"

"Of course I am."

And he would be. He had everyone; Iris, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis, everyone to remind him why.

Why he was there. Why he chose this job.

Why he was special.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)
> 
> Come talk to me [@gabberwocky](http://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/) or find more of my writing [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> NEW: On Pillowfort? [Come check me out there!](https://pillowfort.io/gabberwocky)


End file.
